


heavens gift

by taylarenooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylarenooo/pseuds/taylarenooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snape and sirius have some long awaited business to attend to</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavens gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"OHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' screamed Severus, "Since when would you have time to practise? you're amazing"

"will you be quiet!, or my boner will go down" Sirius blurted out

"sorry, i will Lily,"

"LILY?!!!!!!!!!1, it' Sirius you daft dimbo, THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE LAST TIME, my boner is definitely gone now"

"NO!!!!!!!!!, Sirius im sorry!!!!!, don't leave me" he cried

"I'm just going to get Lily, have fun!"

Snape waited in his sauner in heaven for Lily to arrive, he was so excited, he started doing push-ups to get a better look for her, but decided to cover up his penis, he didn't think she would expect something that huge after James.


End file.
